Cozy Glow
Cozy Glow is a female school-age Pegasus pony who first appears as a supporting character in the season eight episode Marks for Effort, later becoming the main antagonist of the finale School Raze. She is a former student of Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship, currently imprisoned in Tartarus. She has a pink coat, light blue mane and tail, scarlet eyes, and a cutie mark of a rook. Bio Cozy Glow first appeared in "Marks for Effort" where she was crying outside the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. The Crusaders approached her and asked what's wrong. Cozy answers that she is having difficulty with her lessons at the School of Friendship and fears flunking out. The Crusaders, wanting to attend the School of Friendship too, decide to help Cozy with doing her homework and assignments. The Crusaders teach Cozy how to be friendly while doing nice deeds for Sweetie Drops, Mrs. Cake, and Big Macintosh. After Cozy gets an "A" on her assignment, the Crusaders assist her further by helping her study for an upcoming friendship exam, during which she learns about the values of friendship represented by the Elements of Harmony. However, Cozy fails the test and runs away, which causes Twilight to accuse them for intentionally bad tutoring out of spite for not being allowed into the School of Friendship themselves. After Cozy saw what she did to the Crusaders, she decides to go to the school's guidance counselor and confesses that she failed the exam on purpose so that the Crusaders would be allowed to enroll at the School of Friendship. When the truth was revealed, Cozy finally apologized to the Crusaders for what she did to them. Finally, the Crusaders were accepted at the School of Friendship as tutors. Cozy is last seen leaving with her new friends as they set out to tutor more students. Cozy Glow makes a few background appearances in "A Matter of Principals" and one in "The Hearth's Warming Club" just as Twilight dismisses the students for the holiday break. She appears again in "Friendship University", giving Twilight the flyers that inform her about Friendship U, and later appears after Rarity questions how Flim and Flam could have gotten a hold of the School of Friendship's lesson plans. Cozy also appears waiting in line for Starlight's counselling in Road to Friendship. In "What Lies Beneath", Cozy stays behind to help Twilight organize the library, when she notices the Young Six having a difficult time studying for a friendship test. She manipulates them into doubting their confidence in their friendships. She offers them her study notes for help. At the end of the episode, the Young Six meet Cozy upon their journey underneath the school, where she learns about the Tree of Harmony's test on their friendship skills. As the Young Six drift off to sleep in exhaustion, Cozy ominously looks at the vent where the Tree of Harmony is hidden. In School Raze - Part 1, Cozy's villainous nature is revealed as she manipulates the Mane Six into going to Tartarus, captures Starlight Glimmer, and, with the help of co-conspirator Lord Tirek, steals the school's artifacts to harness their magic and take over Equestria. In Part 2, after Chancellor Neighsay assumes control of the school, Cozy orchestrates a student uprising to take back her position as school headmare. She also locks the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a hall closet when they try to distract her, and she tricks the students into believing the Young Six are trying to destroy the school. Cozy's plans are eventually foiled by the intervention of the Tree of Harmony, causing the magic she stole to return to its rightful owners. Caught between the Young Six, the Mane Six, the school students, the princesses, and the royal guards, Cozy Glow is defeated and sentenced to imprisonment within Tartarus, where she tries to make friends with Tirek, as she smiles evilly. It's implied that it was all part of her plan. But then Cozy along with Tirek was freed by Alter in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Generations: when he stormed Tartarus. Killed Cerberus, and blow the whole place up. Personality When she first appeared, Cozy appears to act rather sweet, cute, innocent, and naïve. But it is implied that this is actually a front for a mysterious agenda, which is confirmed in the finale of the eighth season. She constantly displays a supposed fear of failing the class. In truth, however, Cozy was actually using this cute, kindhearted, and innocent act as a facade to use to hide her true nature: a selfish, manipulative, tyrannical and sociopathic filly who would do anything to get what she wants by any means necessary. She manipulated the staff of the School of Friendship and the CMC to get them to unwittingly play into her hooves, and wanted to take over the School of Friendship, and eventually, Equestria itself with the help of Tirek. She is also a skilled liar and faker, having successfully convinced the CMC that she needed help with her exam, when in fact she had failed it on purpose, and faking remorse when she confesses to having done so. Unlike all the other villains in the series, who all believed friendship to be a weakness or meaningless, Cozy Glow knows full-well the power of friendship from learning in Twilight's School of Friendship. Unfortunately, she was far too obsessed in the "power" aspect to understand how true friendship worked. Because of this, she believed that the more friends she possessed, the more powerful she was. To this end, she was willing to lie to, betray, hurt, steal from, and/or imprison anypony, even those who were her friends, to become headmare of Twilight's school, as she believed doing so will allow her to gather even more friends, and thus become even more "powerful". Also, she had a low opinion of Twilight and her friends, thinking them to be "ridiculous". She even scoffed at the values of honesty, loyalty, generosity, kindness and laughter, believing she can make more friends without any of them. In the end, she is nothing more than a heartless little brat who thinks nothing of anypony but herself. But despite being a master manipulator, there are times where Cozy is very arrogant Physical Appearance Cozy is a Pegasus filly with a pink coat, auburn eyes, a cyan mane and tail that are both decorated with a white bow, white freckles on either cheek, and a brown rook for a cutie mark. Main Weaponry *Paired Lightsaber Shotos Skills and Abilities Force Skills: Despite being just a filly, Cozy is a very powerful Force Sensitive being. Where she levels up to Ernie's Force Sensitive with a little bit extra. Lightsaber Combat: Cozy is also a very skilled Lightsaber duelist, knowing all Lightsaber combat forms, and even mixing them up in unorthadox methods and itimedation. Trivia *Cozy Glow will meet the Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Hiatt Grey's engines, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana's enemy in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Marks of Effort and then reveal to be a psychopathic brat in league with Tirek in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze. *Cozy Glow then guest stars in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Generations before joining The Chicken Empire in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek: Nemesis. Gallery Mlp vector cozy glow by jhayarr23 dcdla0d-pre.png|Cozy Glow (in her masked state) Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Pegasus Category:Kids Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Master Manipulators Category:Characters who aren't revealed to be bad first Category:Charismatic Category:Usurpers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Power-Hungry-Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Bullies Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Masterminds Category:Arrogant characters Category:Delusional characters Category:Characters with mental Illness Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopaths Category:Merciless Characters Category:Spoiled characters Category:The Chicken Empire Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains